A Bela e A Fera
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Draco não tinha mais a mesma aparência de antes, tinha se tornado uma criatura horrenda, e para voltar ao normal, precisava encontrar seu grande amor. Ele só não esperava que seria Ginevra Weasley, uma antiga inimiga. [SHORTFIC]
1. Era uma vez

Capítulo I - Era Uma Vez...

Era uma vez um bruxo muito arrogante, contava apenas 20 anos de idade e vivia sozinho em uma Mansão afastada da cidade. Seus pais tinham morrido na Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort, eles não lutaram contra o bruxo das trevas, eram seus aliados. Pertencia a uma família conhecida por suas maldades, era um membro dos Malfoys, aliás, o último deles. Ele era Draco Malfoy.

O loiro tinha terminado Hogwarts há três anos e não trabalhava em nada. Vivia só na farra ou preenchia o resto do tempo azucrinando quem chegasse próximo à sua Mansão. Além dele, a mansão estava cheios de elfos e empregados, que, constantemente eram humilhados por Draco.

Até que um dia, uma bruxa de aparência muito simples, aproximou-se da Mansão, pedindo moradia em troca de uma flor. O sonserino a expulsou sem pena e dor, mas a mulher voltou novamente e se transformou em uma bela feiticeira. O rapaz, ao vê-la, tentou se desculpar, mas de nada adiantou. A mulher lançou um feitiço nele, o qual não seria resolvido com mágica nenhuma, a única resolução seria a mais improvável de acontecer. A partir daquele momento, ele teria o corpo de uma fera assustadora e só poderia se livrar do feitiço quando ele encontrasse o seu verdadeiro amor, a pessoa que ia mudar a forma dele agir, o único ser que faria Draco ver além de qualquer aparência. Ele teria um ano para isso. A rosa ofertada era mágica e ela representava o tempo que o rapaz tinha para reverter o feitiço. A última pétala da rosa ia cair quando ele completasse os 21 anos, e se ele não achasse a mulher certa, teria aquela forma de monstro para sempre.

E assim passou o tempo... Meses, dias... Até faltar um mês para seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário...

**..: Draco & Gina :..**

Ginevra tinha terminado Hogwarts há dois anos, estava com 19 anos e sua vida não tinha nada de interessante. Trabalhava na Floreios e Borrões, gostava muito de ler livros e por isso tinha arranjado emprego na livraria, mas sua vontade era ter uma profissão que ganhasse boa fama, como um auror ou uma medibruxa. Queria algo melhor para ela, estava cansada de viver quase na miséria desde pequena. O único problema é que não fazia nada para mudar aquela situação, apenas sonhava com algo melhor, mas não agia. E por isso, tudo continuava igual.

Seu pai ainda trabalhava no Ministério, no mesmo Departamento de Uso indevido da Magia, todos pensavam que ele ia ser promovido depois da saída de Fudge, mas qual não foi a surpresa, quando nomearam como novo Ministro o ex- auror, já aposentado, Alastor Moody. Sua mãe trabalhava só em casa. Rony tinha se casado com Hermione e os dois mal apareciam na Toca, ele jogava quadribol pelo Chudley Cannons e ela era medibruxa. Fred e Jorge tinham a loja no Beco Diagonal e algumas filiais em outros países. Carlinhos ainda trabalhava com dragões e Gui no Gringotes. Percy era assistente do Ministro da Magia.

Dia após dia ia se cansando do trabalho na livraria. Muitas criancinhas chatas, seu chefe era também muito insuportável, pois vivia assediando-a. Naquele dia ela tinha chegado ao limite, não podia mais trabalhar lá. Esperou o expediente acabar e logo depois pediu demissão ao chefe. O velho ainda insistiu para ela ficar, mas não adiantava, já tinha decidido.

Chegou em casa e viu o lugar muito calmo (o que não era nada normal). Subiu as escadas e foi procurar a mãe, indo acha-la no quarto, chorando. Ela perguntou o que acontecera e a mãe disse:

Seu pai não chegou ao trabalho hoje!

Mas como? Eu o vi indo.

Eu também. Mas o Moody acabou de aparecer na lareira, querendo saber porquê ele tinha faltado ao trabalho.

Que estranho.

Eu acho que seu pai foi levado por algum comensal.

Mãe, não tem mais nenhum comensal solto. Todos estão presos ou mortos.

Não filha. Tem um que conseguiu se livrar de todas as acusações.

Qual?

Draco Malfoy.

A garota não pensou duas vezes, saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e foi até a Mansão Malfoy.

**..: Draco & Gina :..**

Pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente: um cavalo. Como não sabia dirgir, não podia pegar o carro da família, então foi até o local onde o animal estava, montou nele e seguiu para a Mansão.

Quando chegou no local percebeu que ele não tinha nenhuma iluminação, a não ser uma vela solitária num candelabro. Presumiu que seu pai estaria nas masmorras, sabia que a casa tinha masmorras, porque uma vez Harry contara que ficou presa nela, no dia em que lutou contra Voldemort. O único problema era achar o caminho certo, afinal, era pela direita ou pela esquerda? Subiu as escadas e escolheu o caminho da direita, percebia que à medida que andava pela casa, uma vela se acendia, achou estranho, mas não tinha tempo de se preocupar com isso agora. Achou o local e avistou logo o seu pai preso.

Gina, o que faz aqui?

Quando eu cheguei do trabalho mamãe disse que Moody tinha procurado o senhor, então eu suspeitei que alguém tinha atacado o senhor, e como o Malfoy é o único comensal solto, eu vim até aqui.

Filha, vá embora antes que...

Weasley fêmea, que prazer!

Gina virou-se e viu a sombra de uma criatura alta e robusta. A voz parecia um grunhido. E quando ele veio para a luz ela soltou um grito, pois a criatura que estava a sua frente não parecia nada com um ser humano. Parecia um cão, mas não andava sobre quatro patas. O corpo era peludo e em vez de unhas ele tinha garras, bem afiadas por sinal. E em vez de dentes, tinha presas. Na cabeça carregava um par de chifres. Além de ter uma terrível cara de mau. Ele continuou:

Assustada, "garotinha"?

Não.

Então, por que gritou? A fera má assustou a criancinha?

Não, Lúcio. Eu estou apenas surpresa.- ela tinha até esquecido que o homem estava morto e enterrado.

Eu não sou Lúcio. Eu sou Draco.

Que seja. Dá para soltar meu pai?

Só por que você quer?

É!

Vai sonhando! Seu pai invadiu minha casa, só para ME bisbilhotar, agora é meu prisioneiro!

Não! Eu me ofereço para ficar o lugar dele.

Hm... Garotinha corajosa!

Não, filha!- disse Arthur

Está bem. Eu aceito.

O homem (ou criatura) abriu a cela e saiu puxando o pai de Gina, o colocou dentro de uma carruagem (sem cavalos) e disse:

Vá! Leve-o para a Toca!

A carruagem saiu e Draco voltou para o interior da Mansão. Foi até as masmorras e disse a Gina:

Weasley, venha comigo.

Por que?

Eu estou mandando!

Você não manda em mim!

Mando! Eu sou seu dono agora! VENHA!- gritou.

Gina se assustou com o grito dele, então resolveu atender ao "pedido" da fera. Chegaram a um quarto e Draco disse:

Entre.

Não.

WEASLEY, NÃO ME FAÇA PERDER A PACIÊNCIA!

E você ainda está paciente?- disse adentrando o quarto.

Era muito grande, o seu quarto na Toca caberia ali umas 10 vezes. Além de ter uma cama bem grande e um guarda-roupa muito estranho (que parecia piscar para ela) .

Bem, vista-se, você vai jantar comigo!

Vestir-me com que?

A Lola vai te dar roupas.

Quem é Lola?

Eu!- disse o guarda-roupa

Gina deu um pulo e se agarrou no braço (ou seria pata?) de Draco.

Meu Merlim! Ela fala! Digo, ele fala!

Ela, Srta! Meu nome é Lola. Prazer

Prazer, Ginevra Weasley. Nossa, eu estou falando com um guarda-roupa.

Sim, Weasley! Que grande coisa um guarda-roupa falante! Agora se vista e depois desça.

Eu não vou descer.

VAI SIM!

VOU NÃO!

VAI!

NÃO!

VEREMOS SE VOCÊ NÃO VAI! SE VOCÊ NÃO DESCER, MORRERÁ DE FOME, OUVIU BEM?

SIM! EU NÃO SOU SURDA! E MELHOR SE EU MORRER, ASSIM NÃO TENHO QUE TE ATURAR!

Logo em seguida a fera fechou a porta com um estrondo e Gina pôs-se a chorar. Sua vida não era boa, mas já estava com saudade da sua família, não gostava de se afastar deles, por mais que às vezes quisesse sumir da Toca. Como iria viver com aquele monstro? Ele poderia fazer algum mal a ela e...

Não se preocupe, Srta. Ele não vai fazer mal a você.

Quem me garante? Ele sempre me odiou e agora que ele é um monstro, pode acabar comigo num instante.

Não. Ele não fará isso, eu garanto. Mas atenda ao pedido dele, desça e vá jantar com ele.

Não quero. Estou sem fome.

Certo... Então se é assim...

O guarda-roupa se calou e Gina resolveu trocar de roupa. Não para agradar a fera, mas porque ela queria. Tomou banho, trocou-se e sentiu a barriga roncar. Certo, ela estava com fome, mas não ia atender aos pedidos da criatura. Esperou que a casa silenciasse (era incrível como ela não via ninguém, mas ouvia vozes), então foi até a cozinha. Pegou o bule e seu susto foi enorme quando esse começou a falar:

Oh, deixe-me servir a senhorita! Zip, venha cá.

Gina viu uma xicarazinha sair de dentro do armário. O bule derramou café em Zip (ou na xícara) e Gina serviu-se. Enquanto tomava o café com algumas bolachas percebeu que as xícaras faziam uma dança para ela e o bule cantava, pareciam que estavam num show. A garota estava gostando daquilo. Quando ouviu um berro.

AH, ENTÃO RESOLVEU COMER, WEASLEY!

Sim. E por favor, pare de gritar que eu ainda não faço uso de aparelhos auditivos!

Oh, a garotinha resolveu me desafiar.

Não, eu apenas estou respondendo.

Está bem, Weasley. Eu já vou me deitar. E VOCÊS PAREM DE FICAR SE MOSTRANDO! A CANTORIA DE VOCÊS ME IRRITA!- gritou para as xícaras e o bule.

A criatura sumiu e Gina sentiu uma vontade tentadora de segui-lo. Sem ninguém perceber começou a tomar o mesmo rumo que a fera. Viu-se em um corredor sem iluminação, até que achou uma porta, a qual estava entreaberta, olhou para o cômodo e viu o monstro sentado na cama, olhando a lua. Viu uma mesinha e nela uma flor, sentia vontade de pegar naquela flor, era tão bonita e parecia brilhar. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas sabia que não devia tê-lo seguido. Resolveu sair dali, mas sem perceber, mexeu na porta, assustando a fera e fazendo-a olhar para quem estava observando-a. Gina nada disse, apenas fugiu.

Corria pela mansão sendo seguida por Malfoy, sem lembrar que podia aparatar, saiu correndo pela entrada da Mansão, assim como um trouxa faria. Quando atingiu a rua correu mais rápido, pois sentiu ser seguida por mais alguém além da fera.

Parou buscando ar, até sentir-se encurralada. Quando olhou para os lados estava cercada de lobos (bem que ela podia ter se lembrado que tinha uma floresta ali perto), viu que nem aparatando daria mais jeito, era o fim, não ia ser devorada pela fera Malfoy, mas pelos lobos. Já estava com os olhos fechados quando sentiu um vento em cima dela, era Draco, que tinha ficado na sua frente e agora começara a lutar com os lobos. Já tinha afastado vários até ser ferido por um, que o deixou incapaz de reagir e logo depois fugiu.

A ruiva, quando o viu sangrando, foi até ele e lembrou-se que estava com a varinha (e que era bruxa), conjurou uma maca e o colocou em cima. Os dois voltaram para a Mansão e a moça fez os curativos necessários nele. Foi auxiliada pelo candelabro (Lumiere) e por um relógio de parede (Horloge), que brigavam mais do que ajudavam.

Quando Draco se viu a sós com Gina, disse:

Bem, obrigado Weasley.

Ora ora ...um Malfoy agradecendo algo!

POXA, WEASLEY! JÁ É DIFÍCIL, NÃO COMPLICA!

Ok, desculpa! Mas dá PARA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR?

DÁ!

Hunf!

Humpf!- disse Draco se virando e logo em seguida soltando uma exclamação de dor.

Que foi? Está doendo?—disse Gina solícita.

Não! Está fazendo cócegas! Olha a minha cara rindo!

Você é muito grosseiro!

Desculpa.

Tudo bem. Acho melhor você ir se deitar, a poção que você tomou para dor age quando a pessoa está em repouso.

Ok.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas em virtude dos ferimentos não conseguia ficar de pé.

Eu levo você.- disse Gina já conjurando uma maca.

Não! Lumiere e Horloge, vocês me levam!

Ow, coisinha inteligente, como um candelabro e um relógio de parede vão fazer a maca levitar?

Eu não quero que você me leve.

Não quer, mas eu vou. E se continuar falando, eu faço um feitiço para você calar a boca.

Então, de livre e espontânea pressão, Draco foi levado por Gina até seus aposentos. A garota ainda ficou com ele até ele dormir e até depois disso, ficou velando seus sonhos, até se sentir muito cansada e dormir ali mesmo, sentada na cama da fera.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Lumiere, Horloge e Madame Samovare (o bule) e as xícaras, incluindo Zip, ficaram conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

É, eu acho que agora é ela!- disse Lumiere.

Sim!- Madame Samovare falou sorrindo.

Enfim teremos os nossos corpos de volta!- disse Horloge.

Tomara, eu espero que eles percebam o que nós já percebemos. Apesar das brigas, eles foram feitos um para o outro.- disse Lumiere.

**..: Draco & Gina :..**

(NA VISÃO DO DRACO)

Draco olhava o jardim pela janela, quando viu um homem se aproximando da Mansão. Sentiu muita raiva, devia ser mais um curioso que vinha perturba-lo, mas ele ia se arrepender. Saiu de seu quarto correndo e foi para o Jardim, viu o homem na porta de entrada da casa e disse:

O que você quer aqui?

Bem, eu, não sei... eu estava indo para o trabalho e acho que me perdi.

O homem parecia muito assustado e Malfoy reconheceu como sendo um Weasley (pelos cabelos ruivos) e como já era de idade, viu que era Arthur.

Ora ora... se não é Arthur Weasley!

Hm.. você me conhece?

Claro que sim! Você e meu pai foram muito "amigos"!

E saindo do local escuro em que estava, se mostrou para o homem, que apavorado, deu um grito.

Mas quem é você?- disse o velho homem.

Draco Malfoy, Weasley! Ou não reconhece mais minha casa?

Claro! Bem, então, agora eu tenho que ir e...

Nada disso, Weasley. Eu adoro ter hóspedes! Muhahahaha (risada maléfica)

Então, puxou o homem pelas vestes e o levou até as masmorras, deixando-o lá, trancafiado.

Passou o dia dentro do quarto, assim como fazia todos os dias, só saindo dele para fazer suas refeições. Olhava a flor em cima da mesinha e cada vez ficava mais angustiado, só faltava um mês para completar 21 anos e nada de aparecer o tal do amor de sua vida. Ele duvidava muito que de fato fosse aparecer. Como alguma mulher poderia gostar dele? Uma fera? Uma aberração? Nunca. Era impossível...

Quando já era noite, decidiu ver o prisioneiro. Não queria ir até as masmorras, por isso pegou seu espelho mágico e disse: "Mostre-me o prisioneiro!" E assim foi mostrado, mas junto com ele estava uma moça de cabelos ruivos, que Draco julgou ser Ginevra Weasley, mas ele ainda não sabia o nome dela, só sabia que ela era filha de Arthur. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, saiu do quarto furioso e num piscar de olhos chegou nas masmorras, assustando a moça e o homem.

Achou ótimo ela ter se oferecido para ficar no lugar do pai. Apesar de ser uma Weasley, ele não negaria que a ruiva estava muito bonita e com certeza seria mais confortável ficar na companhia dela do que na do pai. Pretendia faze-la gostar dele, assim ele teria forma humana novamente. Por isso não a prendeu nas masmorras, a conquistaria de qualquer forma, mesmo que parecesse impossível.

Quando a deixou no quarto, pegou o espelho mágico novamente e disse: "Mostre-me a garota!" Viu Gina chorando e chamando- o de monstro. Sentiu raiva. Raiva não, ódio. Então destruiu tudo no quarto, inclusive uma foto sua, de quando ainda era considerado o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo.

Depois de deixar o quarto um verdadeiro caos, desceu até a cozinha e viu Gina comendo. Sentiu mais raiva ainda, ela preferia comer sem o monstro do lado! Saiu do cômodo tão furioso que nem notou a presença de alguém o seguindo.

A única parte da noite, que ele considerou como boa, que ainda poderia trazer alguma esperança para ele foi quando a garota cuidou de seus curativos. Parecia mesmo que ela se importava.

Naquela noite dormiu muito bem, afinal a esperança começava a brotar em seu peito.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Primeiro capítulo, algumas coisas reformuladas. Espero que todo mundo goste! Deixem reviews, pelo amor de Cristo! Beijos!

Manu Black


	2. Mudanças

**N.A: GENTE, VOLTA NO OUTRO CAPÍTULO, EU FIZ ALGUMAS MODIFICAÇÕES! THANX!**

Capítulo II - Mudanças

A fera mudara muito desde a tentativa de fuga de Gina, há três semanas atrás. Ele não era mais grosseiro com a garota e nem com os empregados. Parecia mesmo que o amor começara a fazer mudanças.

**_Ele foi bom e delicado, mas era mal e era tão mal-educado.  
Foi tão gentil e tão cortez por que será que não notei nenhuma vez._**

Gina ficara impressionada com o jeito que Draco a tratava, não parecia nada com o modo bruto e feroz de antes. Ele tentava agrada-la de todas as maneiras possíveis. Certa vez, em agradecimento ao que ela estava fazendo por ele, presenteou-a com uma imensa biblioteca, só para uso exclusivo dela. A ruiva não conseguia entender porquê ele a agradecia tanto, ela não tinha feito nada. Só sido injusta e falsa com ele.

Apesar de todo o luxo da Mansão, a garota não conseguia se acostumar com sua "nova casa". Sempre que acordava fitava o teto por alguns instantes e tentava se lembrar porquê estava naquele local tão estranho. Depois se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e lembrava com saudade da sua família.

Queria saber como estavam os seus pais e irmãos e se buscavam solta-la da fera, ao pensar nisso sentia remorso por ter esse tipo de pensamento. Draco não a maltratava. Tinha vontade de escrever uma carta a eles dizendo que tudo estava bem, mas não podia fazer isso, já procurara em toda casa e na vizinhança, mas não tinha uma corujinha sequer.

Tentava se conformar com seu destino, mas não podia. Sonhara com o luxo, mas não daquele jeito, queria realizar seu sonho, mas precisava de sua família.

Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina /

**_Eu reparei no seu olhar e  
não tremeu quando chegou a me tocar.  
Não pode ser, que insensatez,  
jamais alguém me olhou assim alguma vez_**.

O tempo da fera, para achar seu grande amor, estava acabando, só faltava uma semana para o tempo acabar e ele não conseguia faze-la demonstrar nenhum tipo de afeto. A não ser no dia em que foi ferido por um lobo, quando a garota fez os curativos e velou seu sono pela noite toda. Depois disso nada mais.

Ao contrário, sabia que ela tentara fugir aparatando, mas não poderia fazer isso, a Mansão tinha um feitiço que impedia qualquer pessoa de aparatar ou desparatar lá (ele tinha feito isso para o caso de seus prisioneiros fugirem). Depois procurara corujas por toda a casa e pelo terreno, mas mal sabia ela que os pobres animais fugiam do local com medo da aparência grotesca da fera.

Ele tinha plena consciência que estava apaixonado por ela e que seria, a ruiva, o tal do seu verdadeiro amor. Agradeceu por seus pais estarem mortos, caso contrário, ele ia morrer fera, eles nunca iam deixam os dois ficar juntos.

Tinha certeza, também, que era muito improvável e impossível que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele. Nenhuma mulher, em sã consciência gostaria dele. Ao pensar nisso sentiu um desespero imenso e começou a destruir tudo o que tinha no seu quarto. Inclusive um quadro (já todo rasgado) de um rapaz muito loiro e de olhos azuis bem claros, que agora não se parecia nada com aquela criatura.

Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina /

_**Bom, ele está mudado  
Claro que ele esta longe de ser um príncipe encantado  
Mas algum encanto ele tem, eu posso ver.**_

Gina desceu para o café da manhã e não viu Draco na mesa. Pensou que talvez ele tivesse acordado mais cedo e já estava de volta ao quarto. A garota fez sua refeição matinal e seguiu para o jardim. Dessa vez, prometera a si mesma, que na ia ficar caçando corujas.

Sentou-se em um banco perto de umas flores vermelhas e pôs-se a observar Draco sentado em um banco mais afastado. Ele parecia muito triste e preocupado. Decidiu se aproximar e perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Sentou-se ao lado da fera e perguntou:

"Bom dia, Draco! Como vai?"

"Bom dia! Hm...vou bem e você?" – Disse tentando disfarçar algo, que Gina ainda não sabia o que era.

"Vou muito bem!"

Passaram alguns minutos calados, olhando para os próprios pés. A garota percebeu que ele não ia falar, então ela disse:

"Bem, se você não quer dizer como vai realmente... eu já vou." – Disse levantando, quando sentiu a pata da fera segurar seu pulso.

"Não vá. Eu estou assim porque hoje é natal."

"Sim... e...?"

"Foi no natal que fui transformado em fera".

Gina sentiu muita pena dele. Não queria sentir, mas era maior que ela. Enquanto ela só se preocupava em fugir, Draco estava sofrendo por nunca mais poder ser humano.

E sem conseguir pensar direito, pulou no pescoço da fera, dando um abraço bem apertado nele. Ao que Draco não reagiu, primeiramente, depois apertou a garota em seus braços, sem se preocupar com nada.

A magia daquele momento foi quebrada quando Gina saiu correndo para se esconder de trás de uma árvore. Fera não entendeu bem aquilo, pensou que a garota estava fugindo dele, quando sentiu uma bola de neve atingir-lhe a cabeça. Olhou para o local que a bola veio e viu Gina rindo, tentando se esconder de novo.

Ele pegou um pouco de neve e também jogou na garota. Uma guerra de bolas de neve começou e quem visse os dois, pensaria que eles eram loucos.

Depois que cansaram da brincadeira, Draco convidou Gina a sentar-se no banco de novo. E pediu:

"Você quer ir a um baile comigo hoje à noite?"

"Baile? Onde?"

"Aqui mesmo..."

"Ah, claro que sim! Mas eu não tenho roupa!"

"É só você falar com a Lola, ela arranja para você."

Ficaram conversando mais um pouco, até decidirem trocar-se para o baile.

Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina / Draco & Gina /

_**Mas vejam só, não posso crer  
Nem eu também, não pode ser  
Como é que podem se entender assim tão bem  
Que coisa estranha!  
O que será que pode haver?  
Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer  
É, acho que estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer  
Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer..  
"E o que é mamãe?"  
"Lhe conto quando crescer."**_

Enquanto os dois brincavam no jardim, eram observados pelos empregados da casa Lumiere, Horloge, Madame Salmovare e Zip. Eles não acreditavam que os dois estavam se dando tão bem, parecia mesmo que tudo ia dar certo, e se naquele baile tudo corresse bem, eles seriam humanos outra vez!

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Nossa Senhora, que falta de inspiração para escrever esse capítulo! Eu sei que parece fácil, não para mim que possuo só dois neurônios, Tico e Teco e ainda mais ele estão de férias! Hihihi... Agora vamos a parte que eu amoooo os

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

**Dea Malfoy**: Ahhhhh, p/ ver o final leia a fic toda! E mande reviews for me! Por favor! Valeuu por ler o 1o.cap! Beijos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: Eu escrevo lindo? Sério? (manuxinha emotion) Obrigada! Eu tb amo esse conto, meu sonho é ser a Bela! Hahaahaha... E óia q eu já sou veia, nem devia sonhar com isso...hauahauahua...Continua lendo! Beijos! E manda reviewwwwww...please

**Ginny Meg Weasley**: Oia, virei heroína! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Continua lendo e mandando review! Por favor! Beijos!

**Mariana-fan-sister**: Ele ta feio agora, mas quem sabe ele não fica bonito depois? Vishhhh...falei demais! Hauahaua Continua lendo! Beijos! E manda review!

**Thai (pandora.):** Nhá...eu nem coloquei os dois se matando, né? ( Diculpa... ó, mas continua lendo, e mandando review...eu fico tããão Felix! Beijos!

E, como diz minha amiguxa, Nathoca Malfoy:

_**Faça uma escritora incompreendida feliz e doe um comentário**_

PeloamordeDeus, MANDEM REVIEWS, senão NÃO haverá o último capítulo (que é o próximo!) Eu quero 10 reviews! E simpáticas viuuuuu...hahahahahaha espera ae que eu me empolguei!

Beijos!

Manu Black


	3. Sentimentos

Capítulo III - Sentimentos

_**Sentimentos são/ Fáceis de mudar  
Mesmo entre quem/ Não vê que alguém  
Pode ser seu par**_

Foi para o quarto e pediu à Lola que lhe desse um vestido para baile. Depois foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho bem demorado. Não sabia o porquê, mas queria estar bem bonita para Draco.

Saiu do banho, secou os cabelos e começou a escolher qual penteado usaria, optou por um coque, no alto da cabeça, que dele saíam alguns cachos ruivos. Colocou uma maquiagem bem leve, quase imperceptível.

Quando voltou para o quarto viu o vestido que Lola tinha lhe dado, era lindo. Em cima ele era justo e em baixo era uma espécie de saia "fofa" (n.a: eu sou péssima em descrever coisas...). Parecia um vestido de princesa, iguais aos que Gina via nas histórias infantis. A sua cor era um rosa bem claro. O sapato era um pouco alto e da mesma cor do vestido. E as luvas, que iam da mão até o cotovelo, eram brancas.

Vestiu tudo e olhou-se no espelho. Estava muito bonita. Ficou pensando se Draco ia achar o mesmo quando percebeu que já devia estar muito atrasada. Saiu do quarto rumo à sala de jantar. Quando ia descendo as escadas viu Draco a esperando no último degrau.Ele vestia um smoking preto (que parecia um pouco apertado devido o tamanho da fera).

Estendeu a mão para a fera e ele segurou-a. Foram juntos, e em silêncio, para a sala de jantar, que agora estava muito espaçosa sem a mesa. Draco fez um sinal com a mão e uma música lenta começou a tocar, os dois começaram a dançar, ainda em silêncio, parecia muito mágico para eles estragarem falando algo.

Dançaram por muito tempo, até Gina quebrar o silêncio dizendo que estava cansada e queria sentar-se um pouco. Foram para o lado de fora da Mansão e sentaram-se em um banco do jardim. A ruiva estava alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo. Alegre porque estar ali bem junto da fera era muito bom. Ele tinha uma aparência horrenda e um gênio muito ruim, às vezes, mas ela sabia que ele era bom, e se agia de maneira errada era porque estava triste por ter que carregar aquela aparência pelo resto da vida.

E estava triste porque sentia muita falta da sua família. Tinha medo de dizer que queria ir ver sua família e ele a expulsasse dali. Ia sentir falta da Mansão, dos empregados, e claro, dele.

Acordou do pensamento, com uma pata em frente aos seus olhos. Era Draco, que tentava falar com ela.

"Em que você está pensando?"

"Nada..."

"Não minta..."

"Hm... É que eu sinto falta dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos... Faz quase um mês que eu não os vejo..."

"Então, você quer ir embora?"

"Claro que não. Quer dizer... eu só queria ir ver minha família e depois, bem...depois eu podia voltar..."

Draco saiu sem dizer nada e a garota ficou pensando se podia segui-lo ou não. Antes de se decidir, viu a fera voltar, trazendo um espelho pequeno.

"Você pode ver sua família sem sair daqui".- disse a fera.

"Hm...como?"

"Por esse espelho... é só você dizer..mostre-me meu pai..."

"Ok..."

Quando a fera deu o espelho para Gina e ela disse "_mostre-me meus pais_", viu que seu pai estava muito doente, sua mãe chorava muito e pedia a Arthur que não morresse. Quando viu a cena começou a chorar e Draco, sem saber o que fazer abraçou-a, com o objetivo de acalma-la.

Depois de algum tempo, quando viu que a ruiva já estava mais calma, perguntou:

"O que você viu?"

"Meu pai está muito doente, ele está quase morrendo."

"Então, Ginevra, você está livre da obrigação que tinha. Pode ir."

"Mas.. Dra..."

"Sem mas... pode ir... e ... como lembrança, pode levar o espelho..."

E sem deixa-la dizer nada, saiu.

Gina ficou olhando para a direção que ele tinha ido, decidiu não segui-lo, da última vez que tinha feito isso as coisas acabaram quase em uma tragédia. Subiu para o seu quarto, tirou o vestido, colocou uma roupa qualquer, despediu-se de Lola, foi até a cozinha e se despediu de Horloge, Lumiere, Madame Samovare, Zip e os outros empregados. Saiu da Mansão e quando se distanciou um pouco aparatou.

Desaparatou (N.a: eu não sei se isso ta certo) na Toca. Foi correndo até o quarto dos pais e viu seu pai deitado na cama, muito pálido. Sua mãe estava sentada no pé da cama, por isso não viu quando a filha chegou no quarto.

"Merlim, eu devo estar morrendo. Estou vendo Gina parada na porta do quarto, olhando para mim."- disse Arthur

"Não, pai, eu estou aqui mesmo."

"Filhinha!"- disse Molly aos prantos.

Nunca tinha gostado tanto dos abraços de urso de sua mãe. Como sentira falta daquilo. Foi até o pai e o abraçou, o homem mesmo sem forças, abraçou a filha com todo o carinho do mundo.

Ficou com os dois até perceber que seu pai melhorara um pouco e foi para o seu quarto deitar-se. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco, em como ele estava. Pensou em usar o espelho para vê-lo, mas desistiu quando o sono tomou conta de si.

**Draco & Gina**

Os dias passaram e o Arthur melhorou muito. Gina o considerava curado por completo, mas sempre dizia que estava doendo algo para ter a atenção da filha e da mulher voltada para si.

A ruiva sentia muita falta de Draco, queria ir à Mansão vê-lo, mas não sabia se ia ser bem recebida. Nesses últimos dias recebia freqüentemente a visita de Harry. Ele insistia em saber por onde ela tinha andado durante tanto tempo, até que sem agüentar mais o moreno lhe enchendo contou tudo. Sobre Draco e sua forma horrenda, sobre os empregados, sobre o baile e por fim, sobre o espelho. Harry não acreditou em uma palavra do que Gina disse, até essa mostrar o espelho mágico que a fera tinha lhe dado.

E sem a permissão da garota, Harry disse ao espelho "_Mostre-me Draco Malfoy_" e assim ele viu a fera em sua Mansão, olhando a flor. A flor que só continha uma única pétala, essa que cairia dali a algumas horas.

Harry aproveitou a ida de Gina até o quarto do pai e aparatou perto da Mansão Malfoy. Entrou na Mansão e viu tudo escuro. Seguiu pelo caminho que se achava iluminado por uma única vela e foi parar nas masmorras. Viu que não tinha ninguém por ali e voltou pelo mesmo caminho. Saiu da Mansão e viu uma única janela aberta, usou um feitiço de levitação e subiu na janela. Viu Draco sentado perto da mesa onde estava a flor mágica, falou alguns insultos para a fera, mas essa não reagia, parecia hipnotizada. Então lançou um feitiço na fera _(Expelliarmus)_ e então Draco acordou. E com muita fúrialançou algumas azarações em Harry que se protegia de todas. Até que, se cansando daquela briguinha, Harry lançou a mais fatal de todas, a mais imperdoável, a que não tinha remédio, lançou um _Avada_ em Draco, mas ele se protegeu.

Os dois brigavam, inicialmente, com feitiços, mas depois optaram pela agressão física. Não era possível dizer qual estava "ganhando", até Harry aplicar um golpe baixo, pegou uma pequena faca que levava sempre consigo (tinha ganhado de Sirius e também era um jeito de se defender, caso a mágica não resolvesse) e enfiou-a na barriga de Draco. O sangue começou a jorrar como água e agora Harry tinha certeza que aquilo seria fatal. Mas antes de ele pensar algo, viu Draco pegar sua varinha e dizer _Avada Kedavra_. O corpo de Harry caiu inerte no chão. E o da fera, todo ensangüentado, também.

**Draco & Gina**

_**Basta um olhar/ Que o outro não espera  
Para assustar/ E até perturbar  
Mesmo a bela e a fera**_

Quando Gina voltou para a sala viu o espelho no sofá e Harry tinha sumido. Supôs o que o rapaz tinha ido fazer e sem avisar aos pais aparatou perto da Mansão. Foi correndo até lá e viu que Harry já tinha chegado quando viu todos aqueles feixes de luz no quarto de Draco. Entrou na Mansão e foi até o quarto da fera, viu o corpo de Harry e Draco caindo ao mesmo tempo e se desesperou. Não pelo moreno, ele estava pertubando-a há muito tempo, agradecia a Merlim que ia ter paz. Mas Draco estava sangrando e parecia morto, e isso ela não desejava a ele.

Chegou perto de Draco e viu que sua respiração estava muito lenta. Começou a chorar e pedir a todos os deuses que salvassem a fera. Gritava e pedia socorro, mas os empregados nada podiam fazer, não tinham magia, nem eram deuses, estavam de pés e mãos atados.

_**Sentimento assim/ Sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem/ Nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa**_

Viu a fera abrir os olhos e pronunciar o seu nome. Pediu que não fizesse esforço, disse que ele ia se salvar, mas a última coisa que viu foi a fera sorrindo. Depois a respiração parou e o coração não pulsava mais. Chorou mais e disse bem baixinho "_eu te amo"_, na mesma hora em que a última pétala da flor caía. Sentiu o corpo de Draco mexer-se e afastou-se dele. Uma luz forte emanava do corpo da fera, o viu flutuando e sendo envolvido por várias luzes. Quando tudo parou, o corpo de um rapaz loiro estava nos braços de Gina. Viu o rapaz abrir os olhos azuis acinzentados e ela não podia acreditar naquilo. Além de vivo ele tinha perdido a forma de fera! Era muita emoção para uma noite só.

_**Sentimentos vêem/ Para nos trazer  
Novas sensações/ Doces emoções  
E um novo prazer**_

Draco chegou mais perto dela e a beijou demoradamente. Quando se separaram Gina ajudou o loiro a se levantar e viu que tinha mais gente no quarto. Uma senhora gordinha, que parecia muito com a mãe de Gina, estava chorando. Um menininho que podia ter uns sete anos de idade olhava impressionado para os dois. Um homem alto e narigudo estava abraçado com um outro homem baixinho e gordinho. As pessoas eram os empregados da casa que assim como Draco tinham voltado à forma humana.

Gina ainda não entendia porquê todos tinham voltado a ser humanos, até que Draco contou tudo a ela. Sentiu-se envergonhada por ter só dito que o amava quando ele estava quase morto, mas isso não importava, o mais importante era que agora ele estava ali, vivo e sem aquela forma assustadora.

**Draco & Gina**

_**E numa estação/ Como a primavera  
Sentimentos são/ Como uma canção  
Para a Bela e a Fera**_

O tempo passou e depois de um ano juntos decidiram casar-se. A história de Harry foi logo entendida pelo Ministério, afinal Draco tinha agido em legítima defesa e tudo levou a um veredicto a favor do rapaz.

O casamento foi feito na Mansão. Apenas com a família de Gina e os poucos amigos que Draco tinha eram os empregados da casa. Tudo foi muito simples, mas agradou a todos.

Viveram para sempre, mas como sempre eu digo, não foram totalmente felizes, brigavam muito, mas se amavam mais ainda. Tiveram vários filhos, netos, bisnetos e a felicidade deles sobreviveu até mesmo após a morte.

**_Sentimentos são / Como uma canção  
Para a Bela e a Fera/ Para a Bela e a Fera_**

**_! FIM !_**

**Nota da Autora**: Terminei essa bagaça! Aeaeae p/ mim! Gente, eu sei que não está bom, mas é que eu to doidoi, c/ dor de cabeça e não estou pensando muito legal...heuehuehue.,então saiu isso! O final foi parecido com o de LR, mas é o jeito, gentem...Agradeço a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler... agora vamos aosssss

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Está aqui o capítulo!Demorou, mas aqui, quentinho..heueheuehue...espero que tenha gostado, beijos!

**Hannah**: Eu adoro essa música desse capítulo! DDD Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos

**mariana-fan-sister**: viuuu, ele ficou gata de novo...heueheueheuehue... Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Ginny Meg Weasley**: Eu mudei o vesido, mas não sei se vc gostou! Eu preferi rosa, pq não gosto de amarelo...heueheuehue...e as luvas brancas... eu não sei mto se combinou, mas eu tentei...heheehe Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Thai**: Olha ae! Depois de um mês eu postei!hhehe É que estava fazendo provas, mas agora que estou de férias tudo é mais fácil...até as idéias.heheheehe Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Lana Malfoy**: Espero que não tenha decepcionado! Eu tentei fazer o melhor! Continua lendo Tudo que se quer, vai ter o epílogo e depois, eu e a Nath vamos fazer uma fic juntas! Hehehehehe Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Vc tem certeza que eu escrevo bem? Heueheuehue... Eu acho que não...heuheueheue Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

E mais:

**Dea Malfoy**, **Paulinha Malfoy**! BEIJOS!

**PROPAGANDAS (pq eu sou marketeira...heueheuehueheue)**

Gente lê a fic da minha miga Nathoca Malfoy, o nome é Tudo que se quer, já ta no epílogo e tudo, mas leiam, é ótema! O epílogo ainda não saiu, mas vai...hehehehe

Eu e a Nathoca vamos fazer uma fic juntas, então LEIAM!

Ahhh..Leiam minhas fics, pelo amor de Deus! Tem fic minha que só tem um coment, por favor, não dói nada comentar, nean?

A minha próxima fic não vai ser baseada em filme ou livro, vai ser baseada em minha vida (coisa triste, emanuela...heueheuehue), então, leiam pleaseeeeeeee... é romance/drama...heueeuehue...não...só romance...

Vou fazer mais tentativas de sogfics...pq eu sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca, quem sabe um dia eu vou ter 5 comentários em uma song...hahahahahaha

E, por último, vou fazer uma fic baseada num livro da Meg Cabot, mas não direi o nome...heueheueheue...

É isso gente! Amo vocês! COMENTEM POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Beijos!

**Manu Black**


End file.
